Ruby Discovers Sabaton
by Randomdude21
Summary: The summary is Ruby discovers some music in her parent's room and she falls in love with it
1. Ruby's musical taste

A young Ruby Rose wanders into her parents's room and a pair of headphones so she placed them on her ears and a rather loud but interesting voice came out of them.

_"When The Winged Hussars Arrived!" _Ruby jumpes from the sudden voice but began to calm down as music played and the music played.

(Winged Hussars)

_"A cry for help in time of need, await relief from holy league_

_60 days of siege, outnumbered and weak_

_Sent a message to the sky, wounded soldiers left to die_

_Will they hold the wall or will the city fall_

_Dedication_ _Dedication_

_They're outnumbered 15 to one_

_And the battle's begun_

_Then the winged hussars arrived_

_Coming down the mountainside_

_Then the winged hussars arrived_

_Coming down they turned the tide"_

Ruby didn't know what the man was saying or talking about but she was enjoying it. Getting up and the little rose begin to dance around, spinning and jumping up in joy.

Taiyang looked at his youngest daughter and held his face let out a chuckle it looks like his daughter found his music stash.

**_Years has passed_**

Ruby has finally been accepted into Beacon Academy, she loved it. The awesome looking weapons the new people and she's leader of a team, Team RWBY.

During a Grimm hunt, Ruby slide her headphones, pulled out her scroll and played some music.

(Metal Crue)

Ruby jumped out slices two beowolves in half and she began to sing along with the music.

"Take some Venom! and Accept! that you won't see Nazareth! The Rainbow! leads you home!"

Twirling Cresent Rose and firing a round into a charging grimm as Ruby pushed herself up and dropkicked a another beowolf's chest before clevering it in half.

**_Chasing Roman Torchwi_****_ck_**

Ruby slashed through every robot in her away. Conforting Roman as she attacks but he blocks her strikes and knocks her back.

Ruby tumbled a bit but flipped back up and dashed quickly slashing his suit. "Tsh! Your good little red" He says.

Ruby couldn't hear him due to her loud music. Flipping over him and firing a dust filled round into the ground blowing Roman back.

Torchwick slammed into the wall hard, firing his cane as Ruby ducks and Roman made a narrowing escape, "Damnit! He got away" Ruby pouted and sheathed her weapon and continue to listen to her music making her way back to Beacon.

Once in her dorm, Ruby looked at her side of her room having Sabaton posters, Ruby smiled widely and got into her pjs and got into bed and turned on her favorite song To Hell and Back.

**_Fall of Beacon_**

Ruby ran slicing each grimm in her way as her music blasted into her ears and she sung outloud while combating the grimm.

"From the depths of Hell in silence! Cast their spells explosive violence! Russian night time flight perfected flawless vision, undetected" she sung.

In the tower where Cinder and Pyrrha battled but Cinder won and prepare to end her.

Pyrrha looked at Cinder and said, "Do you believe in destiny?" Before Cinder could speak the doors burst open wide.

"When The Night Witches Come!" Ruby shouted. Dashing at Cinder, Ruby slashed her bow breaking and flip kicks Cinder back.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha said.

"Oh! Hi Pyrrha!" Ruby says taking off her headphones then grabbed the red head's hand and dashed out of the tower.

Cinder lay on the ground dazed and confused saying one word, "Wha?"


	2. Chapter 2, Metal Rose

**_Volume 4_**

(Pyrrha is a alive in this one cause of the last chapter)

Team JNPRR battled the psychopathic Tyrian, Ruby let out a small sigh and placed her headphones on and dashed, Tyrian laughed as he dodged Ruby's strike.

(Fields of Verdun)

"As the drum roll started on that day

Heard a hundred miles away

A million shells were fired

And the green fields turned to grey

The bombardment lasted all day long

Yet the forts were standing strong

Heavily defended

Now the trap's been sprung and the battle has begun

Descend into darkness

303 days below the sun

Fields of Verdun, and the battle has begun

Nowhere to run, father and son

Fall one by one under the gun

Thy will be done (thy will be done), and the judgement has begun

Nowhere to run, father and son

Fall one by one, fields of Verdun"

Ruby's music blasted through her headphones, The Rose grinned and quickly slashed at Tyrian who laughed and dodged but Ruby fired her crescent rose into ground, causing dirt to fly up blinding him.

Tyrian coughed and felt hard cold steel smash into his face lauching him back. Pyrrha fliped over thr scorpion faunus and high kick him.

Ruby then slashed his tail clean off causing Tyrian to scream in pain and run off.

**_Team JNPRR vs Nuckelavee_**

Everyone battled the Nuckelavee grimm, Ren fired off his stormflower at the beast and Nora fired a few explosives from her Magnhild. The Grimm roared, Pyrrha and Jaune attacked it's legs, Jaune slashed one leg and Pyrrha threw her Miló into the beast's leg.

Ruby flew down slashing the grimm's chest as she sang

(Red Baron)

"Man and machine and nothing there in between

The flying circus and a man from Prussia

The sky and a plane, this man commands his domain

The western front and all the way to Russia"

Everyone dodged it's strikes and Ruby sang again.

"And he's flying

Higher, the king of the sky

He's flying too fast and he's flying too high

Higher, an eye for an eye

The legend will never die"

**_Volume 6_**

Once everyone was in the Atlas bot, the Grimm Leviathan growled.

Ruby put her scroll to side and a specific song played for this moment, "Okay let's do this" She says.

A riff of a guitar played through the bot as it battled the Leviathan, the bot punched the grimm before it could attack.

(Bismarck)

"From the mist, a shape, a ship, is taking form

And the silence of the sea is about to drift into a storm

Sign of power, show of force

Raise the anchor, battleship's plotting its course

Pride of a nation, a beast made of steel

Bismarck in motion, king of the ocean

He was made to rule the waves across the seven seas

To lead the war machine

To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine

The terror of the seas

The Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine"

The Grimm fired a blast from it's mouth, maneuvering the bot to avoid the blast and fired a few rockets towards the Leviathan. Ruby smirked as she sing with the song playing.

"Two thousand men, and fifty thousand tons of steel

Set the course for the Atlantic with the Allies on their heel

Firepower, firefight

Battle Stations, keep the targets steady in sight

Into formation, the hunt has begun

Death and damnation, the fleet is coming"

Ruby hit a button which cause the bot to heavy the grimm as she shouted, "He was made to rule the seven seas!"

"To lead the war machine

To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine

The terror of the seas

The Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine"

The Grimm roared as it tail swiped the bot back and blasted it's hull, everyone nearly flew back from the force.

"At the bottom of the ocean, the depths of the abyss

They are bound by iron and blood

The flagship of the navy, the terror on the seas

His guns have gone silent at last"

Ruby force the bot to remain up and continue the battle against the grimm.

"Pride of a nation, a beast made of steel Bismarck in motion, king of the ocean" Ruby sang.

"He was made to rule the waves across the seven seas

To lead the war machine

To rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine

The terror of the seas

The Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine" The song continue.

The Bot grabbed the Grimm and smashed it against the rocky surface.

"To lead the war machine

Rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine

The terror of the seas

Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine

To lead the war machine

Rule the waves and lead the Kriegsmarine

The terror of the seas

Bismarck and the Kriegsmarine"

The Grimm Leviathan fell defeat and Ruby laid back and sighed and smirked, "Now that was metal" She grinned.


	3. Chapter 3, Old Wounds

**_Before the events of RWBY_**

A human Salem is locked in a tower by her father. Salem sat on her bed, tears fell from her eyes as days have past.

Outside a young man with a army marches to the tower, He raises his staff and shouts out "Charge!"

(Carolus Rex)

'All embrace me

It's my time to rule at last

Fifteen years have I been waiting

To sit upon my throne

No allegiance

I will swear no oath

Crowned by god not by the church

As my power is divine

They thought I was too young to rule the land

Just as they failed to understand

Born to rule

My time has come'

The battle was epic, The army led by the young man named Ozma raised his staff and casted magic against his opponets and to help his forces.

'I was chosen by heaven

Say my name when you pray

To the skies

See Carolus rise

With the lord my protector

Make them bow to my will

To the skies

See Carolus rise

To the skies

See Carolus rise'

"Advance!" Ozma shouted and engaged any beast that was bestowed to him, Ozma's magic is powerful so he bested any creature in his way.

However his forces lay dead with the enemy, mourning for his men. Ozma marched into the palace and combated Salem's father.

'Proved in battle

Led my men to victory

No man alive or dead commands me

I answer to the lord

Hear my orders

Question me and die

What I say was said in heaven

And so it shall be done

I know I was destined to rule alone

All for myself I have claimed the throne

Born to rule

My time is now'

The battle became fierce, Ozma staggered a bit but regained his footing and casted a another magical blast at the man launching him backwards.

'I was chosen by heaven

Say my name when you pray

To the skies

See Carolus rise

With the lord my protector

Make them bow to my will

To the skies

See Carolus rise

To the skies

See Carolus rise

Framåt Karoliner

Fiendens dom är här

Låt oss krossa dom

Kasta in dom genom helvetets portar

All that's thine

Shall be mine

There's no stopping me

All over Europe my rule shall be questioned by none'

Ozma rushed at his enemy placed his hand against his chest and fired a energy blast through him blasting him into the throne room.

'All I see

Give to me

That is my decree

My will be done

They thought I was too young to rule the land

Just as they failed to understand

Born to rule

My time is now'

Ozma continue to battle. Magic against Magic, Light against Dark.

'I was chosen by heaven

Say my name when you pray

To the skies

See Carolus rise

To the skies

With the lord my protector

Make them bow to my will

To the skies

See Carolus rise

To the skies

See Carolus rise'

Once his opponet fell, Ozma open the door and met Salem. Ozma rescused Salem and soon the two fell in love with each other.

However soon Ozma succumb to illness and past, Salem went to gods to revive her belove to which he was but was destroyed and revived again.

Salem lashed at the gods but failed and was cursed with immortality. Salem tried suicide but failed once she was in the land of darkness she threw herself into the grimm pool but survived only to be transformed.

Soon she met her lover's incarnation and the two had daughters and became rulers of a land of their own.

However history of Renmant wasn't to gently. Series of wars have broken out in the times and Ozma did his best to quell the fighting.

(Lifetime of War)

'Two ways to view the world

So similar at times

Two ways to rule the world

To justify their crimes

By kings and queens young men are sent to die in war

Their propaganda speaks those words been heard before

Two ways to view the world brought Europe down in flames

Two ways to rule'

Armies of many nations and race gather and battle each other in endless and bloody conflicts.

'Has man gone insane

A few will remain

Who'll find a way

To live one more day

Through decades of war

It spreads like disease

There's no sign of peace

Religion and greed cause millions to bleed

Three decades of war'

Ozma held his beloved wife and kids close to him, he loved them dearly and would do anything to protect them from these conflicts.

'From dawn to dawn they're fighting die where they stand

The fog of war lies thick when armies scorch the land

When all of Europe is burning what can be done

They've been to war a decade two more to come

Long way from home

(Döpas och dö i strid)

Lifetime at war

Has man gone insane

A few will remain

Who'll find a way

To live one more day

Through decades of war

It spreads like disease

There's no sign of peace

Religion and greed cause millions to bleed

Three decades of war'

Bodies have piled through Remnant and the fighting seemed endless but there will be an end.

'When they face death they're all alike

No right or wrong

Rich or poor

No matter who they served before

Good or bad

They're all the same

Rest side by side now

Has man gone insane

A few will remain

Who'll find a way

To live one more day

Through decades of war

It spreads like disease

There's no sign of peace

Religion and greed cause millions to bleed

Three decades of war

Has man gone insane

A few will remain

Who'll find a way

To live one more day

Through decades of war

It spreads like disease

There's no sign of peace

Religion and greed cause millions to bleed

Three decades of war'

The Wars have ended but at a heavy cost, Salem has became different she went on how humanity is changing and they need to be enforced but this didn't set well.

Soon a fight broke out between the lovers the fight was terrible, possibly killing their beloved daughters in the process.

Salem killed Ozma where he stood and she left for the Land of Darkness.

Soon their kingdom fell apart.

(Long Live the King)

'Dreams are seldom shattered, by a bullet in the dark

Rulers come and rulers go, will our kingdom fall apart?

Who shall we now turn to, when our leaders lost their heart?

Lives are lost but at what cost, will the grand dream fall apart?

Killed by his own or by his foes, turned the tide

Three hundreds years still no one knows, the secret remains

Broken dreams so grand, sing of his final stand, long live Carolus

Brought by soldiers hand, back to the fatherland, long live Carolus Rex

Brought him back to Sweden, where we put him in a chest

Years of war and agony, now the king can finally rest

What will be uncovered, from that cold November night

Fredrikshald, what happened there, will it ever come to light?

Killed by his own or by his foes, turned the tide

Three hundreds years still no one knows, the secret remains

Broken dreams so grand, sing of his final stand, long live Carolus

Brought by soldiers hand, back to the fatherland, long live Carolus Rex

For their honor, for their glory

For the men who fought and bled

A soldier from Sweden remembers the dead

Broken dreams so grand, sing of his final stand, long live Carolus

Brought by soldiers hand, back to the fatherland, long live Carolus

Broken dreams so grand, sing of his final stand, long live Carolus

Brought by soldiers hand, back to the fatherland, long live Carolus Rex'

Decades ago, Salem is what she is now the ruler of Grimm and waiting for Ozma's incarnation to appear so she may kill him one more.

(Rise of Evil)

'An invasion is coming but when will it start?

Who will be first to fall? who will be last to stand?

Who will stop all this madness that has consequences no man understand?

No man, no land!'


	4. Chapter 4, Alternative Worlds

**_Beacon Academy_**

Pyrrha looked at Cinder and said, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes "Yes" Summoning her bow as she fired the arrow into Pyrrha's chest.

Everything went dark for her, but Pyrrha's eyes snap onto Cinder into a glare as the arrow disintegrates and she uses her semblance to throw metal beam into her knocking Cinder back.

Pyrrha got up but hunched a bit in pain, she needs to end this fight fast, reclaiming her weapons as she battled Cinder again.

Pyrrha felt a bit weak but she fought on and begin to sing.

'Here I am standing, darkness all around.

Thinking of past, taken my last breath, the air is cold as ice

No one close to hear my voice

Did not leave me with a choice

Heaven will you wait for me?'

Holding up Akoúo blocking Cinder's fireball so Pyrrha flipped Miló into a rifle and opening fire at Cinder who dodged and Pyrrha flipped Miló back into a javelin and tossed it towards her.

Cinder ducked but was to slow as Pyrrha slammed Akoúo into Cinder.

'Will I find a way, will I find a place

Will you let me go in peace

Will I find a way to the other side.'

Pyrrha clashed Miló against Cinder's bow both fighting for dominance, both struggling. Cinder release her fire as it burns Pyrrha arm a bit so she back up and twirled and fired Miló again.

'Sad are memories from the life I lived

Cannot go on, cannot go further

I has to end right here

For the things that I have done

All the girls I lost and won

Let me rest in peace at last'

Pyrrha fell on her knees growing more and more weak, but she got up and pushed on more battling Cinder and continue to sing til her heart's content.

'Will I find a way, will I find a place

Will you let me go in peace

Leave behind those dark days

No I ask again will you hear my cries

Then you realize why oh why

I must find a way to the other side.'

Pyrrha using her semblance one last time as she threw gears at the Grimm Wyvern. The Grimm roared and She leg drop Cinder and used Akoúo to shield bash her back and Pyrrha went on her knees and smiled one last time.

'Hear them whisper calling out my name

The sentences is set, the hammer has fallen

I have paid the price

Sad to realize to late death was meant to be my fate

All this pain will follow me.'

Pyrrha's body began to ash away, Ruby looked in shock and sadness overwhelming her.

Clenching her teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Pyyyyyrrrhaaaa!!" Ruby cried out for her fallen friend.

**_The Hammer Had Fallen on this young huntress_**

**_This is an alternative world of Volume 3 it's different from the normal RWBY Sabaton verse also I apologize if you cried during this chapter I know I did._**


	5. Chapter 5, Alternative Worlds pt 2

Ruby ran as fast as she could until she ran into a old 'friend' Mercury Blake, he just stood there smirking confusion Ruby.

"Mercury what are you doing here?" She asks, he says nothing Ruby goes for the left but he just mimic her movement.

Ruby dashes past him but only to be kicked back and rolls, "Show time" Mercury said smirking. Ruby wasn't going to have someone like Mercury from stopping her from saving Penny.

'We live for the magic in the sound, distorted guitars are breaking ground

The drum pounding faster than my heart, the vocals are screaming extreme art

The passion for metal drives us forth, the best heavy metal comes from north'

She sang confusion Mercuary but she took the opportunity and crashed into him knocking him back.

Mercuary shook it off and threw in a couple of kicks which Ruby blocked but a few got her but she kept singing.

'The powerful tunes, spectacular shows, the audience screams in ecstasy'

Slamming her forehead into Mercuary drawing some blood from him.

'Metal, Metal

Back with the vengeance

Metal, Metal

All that I need is heavy metal

Metal

Screaming together

Metal, Metal

Metal is all that I need'

Mercuary held his nose and Ruby jumped up drop kicking him into chest and jumping onto Mercuary and starts wailing on his head.

'While hell bends for leather we stand strong, a rocker can party all night long

the school couldn't teach us rock' n roll, the school couldn't help us reach our goal

We live for the magic in the sound, distorted guitars are breaking ground'

Ruby jumped off of Mercuary as he laid on the ground beat up and unconscious, Ruby huffed out and dashed finishing her song.

'The powerful tunes, spectacular shows, the audience screams in ecstasy'


	6. Chapter 6, Wilted Rose

After the lost of Penny and Pyrrha and the slipt of Team RWBY. Ruby fell into depression, Jaune, Nora and Ren became very worried for her.

One Day Ruby was at a lake, placing her scroll down and hits shuffle and a specific song played and so Ruby sang.

(Nightchild)

'In a dream I saw the future,

In a dream I saw the world,

There were madmans lies,

Devils point of view,

In a world of hate and anger,

In a world of fear and pain,

There is no time for pride,

No time to stand aside.

Call me a dreamer,

Call me insane,

I'll survive the storm,

I'll take the pain.

Out of the storm,

Come the children of the night,

Out of the storm,

A black masquerade,

Dance with the dead,

To the music of grief,

Out of the storm,

A nightchild appears.

In the silence of the moonlight,

We can hear the nightchilds cry,

Like a lonely wolf, (not 100% sure)

Out into the sky.

With a madman nor a stranger,

Whose words you just can't tell,

The nightchilds way,

The way of no return,

Call me a dreamer,

Call me insane,

I'll survive the storm,

I'll take the pain.

Out of the storm,

Come the children of the night,

Out of the storm,

A black masquerade,

Dance with the dead,

To the music of grief,

Out of the storm,

A nightchild appears.

When the light fades away,

And the night puts me asleep,

Will I ever wake up again,

Will I stay in this twilight forever?

Out of the storm,

Come the children of the night,

Out of the storm,

A black masquerade,

Dance with the dead,

To the music of grief,

Out of the storm,

A nightchild appears.'

Ruby hugged her knees to her chest and cried silently. Jaune sat to Ruby, she looked at him and Jaune hugged her, Ruby cried into Jaune's shoulder.

Nora and Ren joined the hug, they embrance the little Rose. Ruby's little sobs turned into sniffles hugging her friends back tightly never wanting to let go.


	7. Chapter 7, Cornered Cat

**_Kuo Kuana_****_, Belladonna Residents_**

The White Fang began their attack as the Albain twins battle against former leader of White Fang, Ghira Belladonna.

Multiple White Fang members attacked, Sun jumped and split kicked two of the members swinging his ruyi bang and jinu bang. Firing off a few rounds then snapping his nunchaku together to form a bo staff and continue the fight.

Blake ran to look for her father, only to be sidetracked by some White Fang grunts so she beat them swiftly but she came across an old friend Iila.

(Resist and Bite)

'War is coming swiftly

The borders closing in

We're a company of soldiers

Mere forty rifles strong

All alone

Stand alone'

Blake and Ilia begin their battle. Blake dodged Ilia whip blade while Ilia flipped over Blake's strike and they called their weapons.

'Ardenner ground is burning,

And Rommel is at hand

As the Blitzkrieg's pushing harder

The war is all around!

All around

Hold your ground!'

Cutting to Sun who twirls his bo staff and smacks a few White Fang in their faces and smirks and slides tripping a few of them.

'Fight all eighteen days of battles,

No odds are on our side

Few will fight for all until the bullets are gone'

Kali Belladonna fire a few rounds from her gun at the White Fang while shouting "Get out of my house!"

'We!

We will resist and bite!

Bite hard

'Cause we are all in sight

We!

We take up arms and fight!

Fight hard!

Resist and do what's right!'

The Belladonna Residents almost became overrunned by the White Fang.

'No matter our fighting

The numbers will still count

We're outgunned and few in numbers

We're doomed to flag of fail

We fought hard

Held our guard

But when captured by the Axis

And forced to tell the truth

We'll tell it with a smile,

We will surprise them with a laugh

We are all

We were all

We were told to hold the border

And that is what we did

Honored were our orders

In despite of our foe'

Blake kicked Ilia back and threw her gambol shroud around her to subdue her.

'We!

We will resist and bite!

Bite hard

'Cause we are all in sight

We!

We take up arms and fight!

Fight hard!

Resist and do what's right'

Ghira rushed towards the Albain twins in rage and grabbed one of the twins and tossed him into the wall while sucker punching the other twin.

'Gloria fortis miles

The Wehrmacht closing in

Adversor et admorsus

The Boar against the Eagle

Gloria fortis miles

The Wehrmacht closing in

Adversor et admorsus

The Boar against the Eagle'

White Fang members began to run for the hills as One of the Albain twins stabbed Ghira in his leg, wincing he smacks him back and yanks of the blade and continue to fight.

'We!

We will resist and bite!

Bite hard

'Cause we are all in sight

We!

We take up arms and fight!

Fight hard!

Resist and do what's right!"

The White Fang retreated from the Belladonna Residents never to do harm to the Belladonnas again.

**_Next Chapter will be the Great War_**


	8. Chapter 8, The Great War

On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself ~ Ozpin

The century leading up to the War, there was high tension between the four kingdoms, mostly caused by Mistral, which had allied itself with Mantle. Eventually, Mistral and Vale both set their sights on settling the islands and peninsulas on the east coast ofSanus. Despite what his citizens wanted, the king of Vale chose to share the land with the settlers from Mistral.

However, the immensely high tensions ultimately resulted in a riot between the two bands of settlers. It is unknown who attacked first, but it began the first battle of the Great War. Mantle quickly came to Mistral's aid, and battles were fought on both Sanus and Anima soil.

For a time, Vacuo remained neutral, due to Mantle and Mistral having established a presence in their territory in the years prior. When the two began pressuring Vacuo to ally with them, the citizens of Vacuo realized that if Vale fell, there would be no one left to stop Mistral and Mantle from conquering them. Vacuo rallied against Mantle and Mistral and pushed them out of the Vacuoan territory and allied themselves with Vale.

(The Great War)

'Where dead men lies I'm paralyzed, my brothers' eyes are gone

And he shall be buried here, nameless marks his grave

Mother home, get a telegram and shed a tear of grief

Mud and blood, in foreign land, trying to understand'

Forces of Vale and Vacuo march through lands until they finally caught up with the Mantle and Mistral forces.

'Where is this greatness I've been told?

This is the lies that we been sold

Is this a worthy sacrifice?'

Two sides forces charged at each other. Swords, Spears, Shields, Firearms and even forms of magic were used in this bloody conflict.

'Great war

And I cannot take more

Great tour

I keep on marching on

I play the great score

There will be no encore

Great War

The war to end all wars'

Vale and Vacuo troops dug trenches and open fire at the advancing Mistral Infantry.

'I'm standing here, I'm full of fear, with bodies at my feet

Over there in the other trench, bullets wear my name

Lead ahead, as the captain said and show them no remorse

Who am I to understand what have I become?'

A Vale soldier and a Mantle soldier point their weapons at each other only to lower them and leave the battlefield.

'I do my duties, pay the price

I'lll do the worthy sacrifice

I know my deeds are not in vain'

The Commander of Mistral's calvary unit orders a charge into the enemy's exposed flank.

'Great war

And I cannot take more

Great tour

I keep on marching on

I play the great score

There will be no encore

Great War

The war to end all wars'

Swords clash, Rifles crack and Cannons go off.

'And feet by feet

We pay the price of a mile here

Though men are falling, we see Heroes rise

We face the heat

As we are fighting until the dawn

So follow me and we will write our own history'

Mantle soldier grabs his fallen comrade and desperately drags him back into the trench.

'Great war

And I cannot take more

Great tour

I keep on marching on

I play the great score

There will be no encore

Great War

The war to end all wars'

Later in the war, Mantle and Mistral along with other allies planned an invasion of Vacuo by going through Nomad Bay however this would be a failed attempt that cost the lives of many young soldiers.

(Cliffs of Gallipoli)

'Hear them whisper,

Voices from the other side

Hear them calling

Former foes now friends are resting side by side'

Mantle and Mistral marines run out of their boats and charge up the beaches of Nomad Bay only to met with heavy enemy resistance.

'They will never leave our hearts or fade away

Live forever

They were far to you to die in such a way'

Blood began to stain the sand of the bay.

'How many wasted lives

How many dreams did fade away

Broken promises

They won't be coming home

Oh mothers wipe your tears

Your sons will rest a million years

Found their peace at last

As foe turned to friend

And forgive

And they knew they'd die'

Vacuo continue to lay down heavy fire onto the invading troops.

'Gallipoli

Left their letters in the sand

Such waste of life

Gallipoli

Dreams of freedom turned to dust'

Eventually Mistral and Mantle manage to take engage the enemy in close range combat and sometimes hand to hand.

'Hell is waiting where the ocean meets the sand

Cliffs of burden

Where the soldiers rushed into a certain death

At the shoreline

Blood of heroes stains the land

Light a candle

One for each of them who fought and died in vain

There is no enemy

There is no victory

Only boys who lost their lives in the sand

Young men were sacrificed

Their names are carved in stone and kept alive

And forever we will honour the memory of them

And they knew they would die'

A temporary ceasefire was held so they may bury their dead.

'Gallipoli

Left their letters in the sand

Such waste of life

Gallipoli

Dreams of freedom turned to dust

how many wasted lives

How many dreams did fade away

Broken promises

They won't be coming home

Oh mothers wipe your tears

Your sons will rest a million years

Found their peace at last

As foe turned to friend

And forgive

And they knew they would die

Gallipoli

Left their letters in the sand

Such waste of life

Gallipoli

Dreams of freedom turned to dust'

The Invasion of Vacuo was a failure and it cost the lives of manh brave soldiers who died on the bay shores.

Durning the Vale Theater, Mistral began their assault on Fort Jola and this was later known in history as the attack of the dead men.

(Last Dying Breath)

'War begun, the kaiser has come

Day or night, the shells keep falling

Overrun, but never outdone

Street to street, denying defeat

Soldiers of the serbian army

keep your heads held high

Overrun, you fall one by one

For Belgrade and the Fatherland'

Mistral fired a strange chemical into fort.

'Soldiers, heroes, die for your land

Your lives are gone, erased by your command

Until your last dying breath

until your last dying breath'

The troops inside of the fort react to the chemicals and try to avoid it.

'Overrun, you're under the gun

Day or night, the shells kept falling

Sound the drum, the great war has come

Show no fear, the ending is near

A final charge, to face the fire

falling one by one

Major calls, the white city falls

Belgrade's streets are stained by blood'

Vale troops grab their cloth and wrap it around their mouths to stop them from breathing anymore of the chemicals.

'Soldiers, heroes, die for your land

Your lives are gone, erased by your command

Until your last dying breath

until your last dying breath'

The doors open as the Vale troops rush out and charge at Mistral troops who began an retreat.

'In haste, our lives are erased

Forward to glory for king and country

Until your last dying breath'

Mistral troops were drove back.

'Defend the honour of Belgrade

Forward to glory, to face your fate at last'


	9. Chapter 9, Great War pt 2

**_here is part two of the chapter yes i know last dying breath isn't about the attack of the dead men however those Russian soldiers were able to push back the German Empire troops out even after they were expose to gas_**

The Great War has still spresd throughout Remnant thousands upon thounsands lives were lost.

(The Price of a mile)

'Hear the sound of a machine gun

Hear it echo in the night

Mortals firing rains the scene

Scars the fields

That once were green

It's a stalemate at the front line

Where the soldiers rest in mud

Roads and houses

All is gone

There is no glory to be won

know that many men will suffer

Know that many men will die

Half a million lives at stake

Ask the fields of Passchendaele

And as the night falls the general calls

And the battle carries on and on

How long?

What is the purpose of it all

What's the price of a mile?

Thousands of feet march to the beat

It's an army on the march

Long way from home

Paying the price in young men's lives

Thousands of feet march to the beat

It's an army in despair

Knee-deep in mud

Stuck in the trench with no way out

Thousands of machineguns

Kept on firing through the night

Mortars blazed and wrecked the scene

Guns in the fields that once were green

Still a deadlock at the front line

Where the soldiers die in mud

Roads and houses since long gone

Still no glory has been won

Know that many men has suffered

Know that many men has died

Six miles of ground has been won

Half a million men are gone

And as the men crawled the general called

And the killing carried on and on

How long?

What's the purpose of it all?

What's the price of a mile?

Thousands of feet march to the beat

It's an army on the march

Long way from home

Paying the price in young men's lives

Thousands of feet march to the beat

It's an army in despair

Knee-deep in mud

Stuck in the trench with no way out

Young men are dying

They pay the price

Oh how they suffer

So tell me what's the price of a mile

That's the price of a mile.

Thousands of feet march to the beat

It's an army on the march

Long way from home

Paying the price in young men's lives

Thousands of feet march to the beat

It's an army in despair

Knee-deep in mud

Stuck in the trench with no way out'

Durning the Great War a bombing campaign was held against Mistral. The Kingdom of Mistral skies turned dark due to the clouds but an eerie red sky came and with it. It almost seemed like it was raining fire.

'But a kingdom that has once been destroyed

Can never come back into being nor can

The dead ever be brought back to life'

Sirens begin to shout, people evacuate from the city, fireballs were raining into the city.

'Morning saw an air strike

The sirens scream out loud

Callings on the radio

Of what is coming

Appearing on the radar

A threat from over seas

Planes on the horizon

Casts shadows on the ground

Bringers of destruction

Are ravaging the land

Fury of the bombers

A force to reckon

Sets the world on fire

Then turns to strike again

Flames are burning higher

The bombs keep falling

Guns are blazing

As the sky is turning red

Better run to cover

You'll be quick or be dead

Burn burn

Rage of the heavens

Burn burn

Death from above

Die die

Merciless killing

Burn burn

Death from above'

Mistral's Defense Forces returned fire at their enemies while protecting as many of civilians as possible.

'Carpet bombing cities

And grinding them to dust

Abel men and women

Will all be victims

Everyone will suffer

The wake of their attack

Bombers show no mercy

A land in ruins

Homes have turned to rubble

And the airstrike has been approved

Tasting their destruction

Fear the black wings of death

Burn burn

Rage of the heavens

Burn burn

Death from above

Die die

Merciless killing'

The Kingdom was nearly in ruins but the people continue to fight back and defend their home.

'Nothing remains

Cities in ruins

Return to dust

Over the hills

Rise from the ashes

And fight

Aa guns are blazing

As the sky is turning red

Better run to cover

You'll be quick or be dead

Burn burn

Rage of the heavens

Burn burn

Death from above

Die die

Merciless killing

Burn burn

Death from above'

The bombardment of Mistral ended but the damage was already done.

Vacuo was still under threat of invasion so the Kingdom of Vacuo decided to attack in order to defend their home

(Glorious Land)

'Endless waste

Our patience runs thin

Here we stand ready

Let the battle begin!

Hit back! Charge!

As the forces arrive

Shove! Go! Push!

Leave no foes left alive!'

Vacuo forces meet against Mantle and Mistral forces and begin the largest defense battle.

'Facing the storm, battered and torn

Fighting for our Glorious Land!

Come take our hand, together we stand

Defending our Glorious Land!'

Vacuo began an counterattack and charged into the weaken Mantle forces.

'Darkness falls

And the screams fade away

Home of the fallen

And the home of the brave!

Facing the storm, battered and torn

Fighting for our Glorious Land!

Come take our hand, together we stand

Defending our Glorious Land!'

Vacuo were able to link up with Vale's forces and begin to push Mistral and Mantle out and into their own land.

'Facing the storm, battered and torn

Fighting for our Glorious Land!

Come take our hand, together we stand

Defending our Glorious Land!

Facing the storm, battered and torn

Fighting for our Glorious Land!

Come take our hand, together we stand

Defending our Glorious Land!'

Vacuo defense plan was victorious and Mistral and Mantle never invaded Vacuo again.

Durning the war numerous ceasefires were enabled if Grimm attacks worsen. Soon the war ended but this would later lead to the Faunus Rights Revolution but that is a story for a another time.


	10. Chapter 10, Penny's Return

Team RWBY and JNPR made it to Atlas and meet some interesting characters.

(Reminder Pyrrha is alive unless you read alternative worlds pt. 1)

However was there was one person that surprised Ruby. Penny Polendina, the android walked around the city of Atlas, Ruby couldn't believe it.

"P-Penny?" She says, Penny looked at Ruby and smiled "Salutations!" she says. Ruby jumped and hugged her tightly confusing the Android girl.

"Um Miss? are you okay?" She asks, Ruby was stunned.

"P-Penny? It's me Ruby don't remember me" She says sadden, Penny felt bad.

"I really wish I did but I can't remember anything" She says.

Ruby begin to tell Penny everything, how they are friends and everything that transpired.

Ruby walked away and Penny reached out for her and held her hand, "I may not be your Penny but I'm willing to fix that" She says.

"Penny.." Ruby says.

"Stop! Thief!!" The two look and found a robber running from a dust store so Ruby and Penny chased after him.

The Robber looked at them slammed a dust bomb on the ground causing a flash of light, Ruby closed her eyes tightly and felt someone hold her hand, it was Penny.

Penny placed Ruby onto her back and chased the robber into a abandoned building, Penny jumped over a gape and put Ruby down.

"We gotta be careful Ruby, I have multiple heat signatures and their not friendly"

(Camouflage)

'I was a P.F.C. on a search patrol, huntin' Charlie down

It was the jungle wars of '65

My weapon jammed and I got stuck way out and all alone

And I could hear the enemy movin' in close outside

Just then I heard a twig snap and I grabbed my empty gun

And I dug in scared while I counted down my fate

And then a big marine, with a pair of friendly eyes

Appeared there at my shoulder and said "Wait." '

Penny and Ruby ran through the building, Penny scanned every area to find the robber.

'If Charlie wants to tangle now, he'll have two to dodge"

I said, "Well, thanks a lot!" I told him my name and asked him his

And he said "The boys just call me Camouflage" '

Penny and Ruby came into a huge room inside was not only the thief but a entire gang of them, and of course a fight broke out.

'Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

Things are never quite the way they seem

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

I was awfully glad to see this big Marine'

Ruby dashed and jumped dropped kick the main thief into the chest hard and Penny had her blades come out as they shots them pinning the baddies to the wall by their clothing.

'Well, we fought all night, side by side, we took our battle stance

And I wondered how the bullets missed this man

'Cause they seemed to go right through him just as if he wasn't there

And in the mornin' we both took a chance and ran

And it was near the riverbank when the ambush came

And I thought it was the end, and we were had

Then a bullet with my name on it came buzzin' through a bush

And that big Marine, he just swat it with his hand

Just like it was a fly...'

Penny tackled Ruby out of the way from a blast of a firearm and kicked the shooter into the ground.

'Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

Things are never quite the way they seem

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

I was awfully glad to see this big marine'

Ruby and Penny manage to beat the criminals back but the main one was loose.

He grabbed a chaingun and begin rain bullets at them, Penny morphed her arm into a shield and blocked the bullets.

'waved goodbye

He just winked at me from the jungle and then was gone

When I got back to my H.Q., I told 'em about my night

And the battle I'd spent with a big Marine named Camouflage

When I said his name, the soldier gulped, and a medic took my arm

And led me to a green tent on the right

He said "You may be tellin' the true, boy, but this here is Camouflage

And he's been right here since he passed away last night

But before he went, he said Semper Fi, and said his only wish

Was to save a young Marine caught in a barrage

So here, take his dog tag, son, I know he'd want you to have it now" '

Penny rushed towards the thief and shield bashed him, knocking his chain gun away and flip kicking him under the chin and giving a royal beating.

'Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

Things are never quite the way they seem

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

I was awfully glad to see this big marine

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

Things are never quite the way they seem

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

I was awfully glad to see this big marine

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

Things are never quite the way they seem

Woah-oh-oh-oh, Camouflage

I was awfully glad to see this big marine'

The Atlas police force and cuffed the criminals, Ruby hugged Penny tightly, "Please...don't ever leave again.."

Penny smiled and hugged her "I won't Ruby"


	11. Chapter 11, Red Death

Ruby decided to go into forest, it has a heavy winter month but it was a day of the grimms hunt.

Ruby grinned and got out her crescent rose into it's rifle state and aimed at the first Beowulf and fired.

(White Death)

'Almost night

A crimson horizon

Painting thousand lakes red

As your army approach from the east

A hunter is switching his prey

All alone, a man with his gun

Wanders into the wild

Tracks you down

You cannot hide

Once he is onto your trail'

Reloading her weapon and fired more rounds at the grimm each one hitting it's target.

'Enter the night

A flash in the darkness

White Death is heading your way

The fear of his foes, a hero at home

Hundreds will fall by his gun

You are in the sniper's sight

The first kill tonight

Time to die!

You are in the bullet's way

The White Death's prey

Say goodbye!'

Ruby dashed down and jumped as high as she could, twirling and firing a dust filled round into a Beowulf's chest causing it to burn from the inside out.

'Snow in mouth

Hiding his breath

He is steady at hand

Eye to eye

Target in sight

The moment to fire has come

Hundreds of kills

The man and his rifle

Embody the sisu of Finns

Stay out of sight, and cover your head

When he pulls the trigger you're dead'

Ruby grinned and dashed for a new sniper nest and resumed her sniping.

'You are in the sniper's sight

The first kill tonight

Time to die!

You're in the bullet's way

The White Death's prey

Say goodbye!

You are in the sniper's sight

The first kill tonight

Time to die!

You are in the bullet's way

The White Death's prey

Say goodbye!'

"Woohoo!! Simö Häyä Be proud Rest in peace you legend!" She shouted.

'You are in the sniper's sight

Snipers sight

You are the first kill tonight

First kill tonight

Say goodbye

Say goodbye

Say goodbye

You are in the sniper's sight

Snipers sight

You are the first kill tonight

First kill tonight

Say goodbye

Say goodbye

Say goodbye'

Ruby folded her weapon and walked off with a grin on her face.


	12. Chapter 12, Ruby's Alone Time pt 1

**_Before the events of Volume 1_**

Ruby spun in her chair bored...so bored, patting her stomach durning her boredom aftet letting out a groan.

Ruby got up and put disc in her CD player then sound of a guitar played and the sound drum beat.

(Rorke's Drift)

"News that came that morning told that the main force had been slain,

Chance for peace and justice gone, and all talks had been in vain

A prince had been offended and he had gone the path of war

Now that 1500 men are dead, and the Zulus at the door

Zulus attack,

Fight back to back

Show them no mercy and

Fire at will,

Kill or be killed

Facing, awaiting

A hostile spear, a new frontier, the end is near

There's no surrender

The lines must hold, their story told, Rorke's Drift controlled

Later on that fateful day as they head towards the drift,

Stacking boxes, fortifying, preparations must be swift

Spears and shields of oxen hide facing uniforms and guns,

As the rifles fire echoes higher, beating like the sound of drums

Zulus attack,

Fight back to back

Show them no mercy and

Fire at will,

Kill or be killed

Facing, awaiting

A hostile spear, a new frontier, the end is near

There's no surrender

The lines must hold, their story told, Rorke's Drift controlled

1879, when a few held the line

(Back to back, attack, the dead are stacked )

When the last stand was made, and the Empire saved

(Back to back, attack, the dead are stacked )

Zulus attack,

Fight back to back

Show them no mercy and

Fire at will,

Kill or be killed

Facing, awaiting

A hostile spear, a new frontier, the end is near

There's no surrender

The lines must hold, their story told, Rorke's Drift controlled

A hostile spear, a new frontier, the end is near

There's no surrender

The lines must hold, their story told, Rorke's Drift controlled"

Ruby jumped around using Crescent Rose as a guitar, then her CD player began a new song.

Smirking as she shouted out with the music.

(Panzerkampf)

"Into the motherland

The German army march

In the Soviet Union summer 1943

Tanks line up in thousands as far the eye can see

Ready for the onslaught

Ready for the fight

Waiting for the axis to march into a trap

Mines are placed in darkness

In the cover of the night

Waiting to be triggered

When the time is right

Imminent invasion, imminent attack

Once the battle started

There's no turning back

The end of the third Reich draws near

It's time has come to an end

The end of an era is here

It's time to attack!

Into the motherland the German army march

Comrades stand side by side to stop the Nazi charge

Panzers on Russian soil a thunder in the east

One million men at war

Soviet wrath unleashed!

Fields of Prokhorovka

Where the heat of battle burned

Suffered heavy losses

And the tide of war was turned

Driving back the Germans

Fighting on four fronts

Hunt them out of Russia

Out of Soviet land

Reinforce the front line

Force the axis to retreat

Send in all the reserves

Securing their defeat

Soldiers of the Union

Broke the citadel

Ruins of an army

Axis rest in hell

The end of the third Reich draws near

Its time has come to an end

The end of an era is here

Its time to attack

Into the motherland the German army march

Comrades stand side by side to stop the Nazi charge

Panzers on Russian soil a thunder in the east

One million men at war

Soviet wrath unleashed!

Onward comrads! Onwards for the Soviet Union! Charge!

Oh mother Russia!

Union of lands

Will of the people

Strong in command

Ow mother Russia!

Union of lands

Once more victorious the red army stands!

The end of the third Reich is here

Its time has come to an end

The end of an era is here

Its time to attack!

Into the motherland the German army march

Comrades stand side by side to stop the Nazi charge

Panzers on Russian soil a thunder in the east

One million men at war

Soviet wrath unleashed!"

Ruby flicked her head back and forth sweat rolling down her head as she collasped onto her back panting.

"That was awesome..." She smirked.


	13. Chapter 14, Ruby's Alon (08-18 20:52:27)

Seven Pillars of Wisdom

'Far from home, a man with a mission

In the heat of the glistening sun

In the heart of ancient tradition

This man's journey has only begun

Lead the charge

A raider has entered the battlefield

Sabotage The game is about to unfold

As the darkness falls and Arabia calls

One man spreads his wings, as the battle begins

May the land lay claim on to Lawrence name

Seven pillars of wisdom lights the flame

A revolt to gain independence

Hide and seek, hunters hot on their trail

Joined their ranks, obtained their acceptance

Side by side raid the Ottoman rail

Lead the charge Tafilah, Medina, Damascus calls

Sabotage Demolish the bridges to dust

As the darkness falls and Arabia calls

One man spreads his wings, as the battle begins

May the land lay claim on to Lawrence name Seven pillars of wisdom lights the flame'

Ruby played Crescent Rose as if it was a guitar while swinging her head like a punk rocker.

'A revolt to gain independence

_ As_ the darkness falls and Arabia calls

_O_ne man spreads his wings, as the battle begins May the land lay claim on to Lawrence name Sev

The little Red dashed into a circle leaving rose pedals in her wake. Collapsing panting then she let out a hard laugh, kicking her legs happily.


	14. Chapter 14, Ruby and Weiss learn

One day Ruby brought along Weiss so she can show her friend the world of Sabaton, Weiss wanted to protest but Ruby pleaded even puppy dog eyed her so Weiss gave in.

"Okay Ruby...what are we listening to?" She asked, "Well I found a song called Final solution" Ruby jumped happily.

"What's Final Solution?" Weiss questioned, "I dunno let's listen" Ruby replied.

Ruby pressed play on her scroll, oddly the music wasn't as hard rock but slow and almost sad like then the singer Joakim spoke.

**_Final Solution_**

_'Country in depression_

_Nation in despair_

_One man seeking reasons everywhere_

_Growing hate and anger_

_The Fuhrer's orders were precise_, _Who was to be blamed and pay the price!_ _Wicked propaganda_

_Turning neighbors into foes_

_Soldiers of the third Reich searching homes_

_And then the former friends are watching_

_As they are rounded up one by one__Times of prosecutions has begun_

_Ever since it started_

_On Crystal night of thirty eight_

_When liberty died_

_And truth was denied_

_Sent away on train on a one way trip to hell_

_Enter the gates Auschwitz awaits!__When freedom burns_

_The final solution_

_Dreams fade away and all hope turns to dust_

_When millions burn_

_The curtain has fallen_

_Lost to the world as they perish in flames_

_'_Ruby and Weiss blinked their eyes in awe, it was different, Joakim sounded different. The music continued as Ruby searched up Final Solution and what she read shocked her to her very core.

Tears rolled down her eyes as Weiss gasped and read then looked at Ruby "Ruby?" She says with concern.

'There was a country in depression

There was a nation in despair

One man finding reasons everywhere

Then there was raising hate and anger

The Fuhrer's orders still apply

Who was to be blamed and send to die!

Ever since it started

On Crystal night of thirty eight

When liberty died

And truth was denied

Sent away on train on a one way trip to hell

Enter the gates Auschwitz awaits!

When freedom burns

The final solution

Dreams fade away and all hope turns to dust

When millions burn

The curtain has fallen

Lost to the world as they perish in flames

When freedom burns

The final solution

Dreams fade away and all hope turns to dust

When millions burn

The curtain has fallen

Lost to the world as they perish in flames'

"Ruby...?" Weiss said with concern in her voice suddenly, Ruby hugged Weiss tightly to which Weiss held her leader and best friend.

Ruby's voice croaked as she said, "H-How could anyone do such a thing to people?"

**_My own reaction to Final Solution had me in such disbelief, I come from a german family but even we believe happened was awful and no human has the right to send others to their death cause of their religion_**


End file.
